Life After
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Can people come back from the dead? Well, I think they can...
1. Chapter 1

Life After

Part one

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Everyone knows the story of the marauders. How they were the smartest, best looking guys in school. The best tricksters anyone had ever seen. But everyone else knows what became of their little group.

James Potter- Killed by Voldemort, along with his wife Lily.

Sirius Black- framed for killing 13 people and betraying his best friend. Sent to Azkaban.

Peter Petegrew- The person who REALLY killed all of those people and betrayed James. Follower of Voldemort.

Remus Lupin- Werewolf, now completely alone. Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone knows them, but very few people know about us. Oh, we didn't go to school with the marauders, they were before us. And Harry and co. were after us. But all we ever heard throughout our entire school career was how if we had been at school a few years earlier we would have been perfect for the marauders. Well, not all of us I guess. I mean, James Potter had Lily. Everyone knew that. And my best friend- Katie Elliot, had Bill Weasly.

But, like the marauders, our lives completely fell apart.

Katie Elliot- murdered our graduation night. Before she was killed, she was a beautiful girl with dark blond hair and striking green eyes. She was the smartest girl in our year, though she played pranks as well as the rest of us. She was a half blood witch, and a Gryffidor.

Adelina Johnson (me)- Charged with my best friends murder. Framed for her murder. Sent to Azkaban. People used to tell me I was the girl version of Sirius Black. I had pitch black hair and ice blue eyes. I got good marks without really trying, dated different people constantly and was a blood-traitor, according to my two sisters, both in Slytherin.

Christine Hollows- The person who really killed Katie. She was a pure-blood witch who was also in Gryffindor, but she was always jealous of Katie. She was kind of on the short side, plump, with curly platinum blond hair and dark brown eyes. She framed me.

Nymphodora Tonks- A metomorphagas, she never really looked the same. She was really outrageous. She helped me the most with all of the pranks and such. But she, like everyone else, believed that I killed Katie. She was also now in the order.

When they carted me into Azkaban, I really didn't notice anyone except one man. He was sitting in the cell, staring at me with grey-silver eyes. His hair was long and dirty, and his clothes were way to big for his body, but I knew who he was instantly. "Sirius Black." I said out loud. He snapped his head toward me, then stared as the demeanors threw me into a ell down the way.

I was stuck in that damn cell for three years. Only three years. Then, on the same night Sirius Black escaped, so did I. I am also an anima Gus. A cat. Really not the point. Anyway, when I heard the minister going off about how Black had escaped, I knew if I escaped nobody would be looking for me, they would all be looking for him.

I hid. For six years, I hid in muggle America. Then it happened. Harry Potter killed Voldemort. Finally. That's when things got complicated.

I woke up that morning and looked into a mirror, like usual. Then I screamed. I...I was seventeen. Back before I had been sent Azkaban. My hair was once again shiny and felt like silk, flowing down my shoulders. My eyes were bright, and unhaunted. My body was slim, but not broken down or beaten. I, Adi Johnson, was back. And, in another country, so were a lot of other people


	2. Chapter 2

Life After

Part two

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Harry looked around in shock. Standing before him was...well... EVERYONE. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus, Tonks, Lily, Bill Weasly, and a pretty girl with dark blond hair and green eyes. They were all seventeen.

"Wh-" Harry started. Hermione cut him off.

"Oh my God." she whispered. "Harry-"

"Harry?" James Potter questioned, grabbing Lily's hand.

Sirius cleared his throat. Harry started at his godfather. He had never seen him like this. His midnight black hair fell into place perfectly, his eyes held no sorrow, just a strange glint. His teeth were white and straight. "Prongs, this is your son."

James looked at Sirius in shock, while Lily started to cry.

"How did this happen?" Ron asked, "Your dead!" He pointed at Lily, James, and Sirius. "And you aren't this young!" he pointed at Remus, Tonks, and Bill. "And you-" he shook his head. "Who ARE you?"

"Katie?" Tonks whispered, staring at the girl. Bill threw his arms around her, holding her close.

"Katie?" Sirius, James, and Harry questioned.

Remus answered. "Katie Elliot. A few years after we left, four girls came into the school. Supposedly, they were a lot like us." Sirius scoffed. "Katie Elliot, Tonks, Christine Hollows, and Adalena Johnson."

"Where is Adi?" Katie spoke for the first time, looking around.

Everyone stood in silence. Finally, Tonks spoke. "Katie...you were killed-"

"I know THAT!" Katie snapped. "I remember!"

"Well, Adi-"

"She didn't go after Christine did she?" Katie asked, looking worried.

Everyone froze.. Lily, James, and Sirius shared a look. What was going on?

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked. "Adi killed you, right?"

Katie stared at him in shock. "No! Christine did!"

Tonks sank to the ground, Remus holding her. "What?" Katie asked fearfully.

"Katie-" Bill's voice broke. "Adi was charged with your murder. She was put in Azkaban."

"Well, get her out!" Katie screamed.

Remus shook his head. "She escaped. The same night Sirius did."

"How?" Sirius questioned, now interested. Maybe this girl WAS like him...

"She's an animagus." Tonks whispered.

"Well, where is she?" Sirius demanded.

Everyone shook their heads. "We don't know."

I stared down at the newspaper. There, on the front page, was a picture of Sirius, James, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Katie.

I read the article, then froze at the last paragraph.

KATIE ELLIOT CLAIMS ADALENA JOHNSON, THE GIRL CHARGED WITH HER MURDER,DID NOT KILL HER AND BEGS HER TO RETURN TO SEE HER. "ADI, IS MY BEST FRIEND." ELLIOT STATED. "SHE DIDN'T KILL ME."

She was free! And Katie was alive! I laughed. Finally, now I had two things to do. The first was to go home and see Katie. The second was to find Christine.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door of number 12 Grimauld place. I loathed this house. My parents had been good friends with the Blacks, so I hand been over constantly. And they had hated me, because I reminded them of their blood-traitor son. Of course, they didn't do anything my parents didn't do...

Theo door swung open and I found myself looking at a very old Professor McGonagal. "Ah, Miss Johnson." She smiled. "I wondered how long it would take for you to show up."

I stepped into the house. She led me down the hallway, then a high pitch scream sounded. "Adi!!" I blinked as someone crashed into me, knocking me to the floor. As we fell, Katie pulled down a heavy drape. "Adi! I'm sooo sorry!" Katie cried. I hugged her.

"Filth! Mudbloods! Out of my house!" I looked up at the portrait of Mrs. Black. Oh god.

A boy, a very hot boy, ran into the hallway and tried to close the drapes. The portrait glared at him. "You! Blood traitor! Disgrace of my blood!"

I stood and tried to help they boy. That's when the portrait saw me. "And YOU! Disgraced your family! Blood-traitor! You deserve what you got!"

Finally, we pushed the drapes closed, breathing heavily. Then the boy turned to me. His grey-silver eyes stared at me. I know those eyes...Sirius Black...

"Seems like my mum liked you as much as she liked me." he smirked, holding out his hand. "Sirius Black."

I took his hand. "Adelina Johnson."

Black winced at my last name, then looked me in the eye. "Hey- you!" he blinked. "Your the one at Azkaban!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, I was in Azkaban. Lot of fun that was."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, your that girl they brought in. The one who said my name..."

"Oh," I said, "yeah that was me."

He opened his mouth to say something else when a girl with bright purple hair walked out. I smirked. "Hello Tonks."

Tonks blushed. "Adi, I'm sorry, I never should have believed you killed-"

I shook my head. "It's okay. At least now you know it wasn't me."

Tonks nodded. "Christine."

I scowled at the name and saw Black watching me.

"Well," Katie said, "lets go eat."

We started walking toward the dining room, but Sirius pulled me back. "So," he smirked, "I heard your the girl version of me."

I rolled my eyes. "So they tell me."

He smirked at me, then walked into the dining room.

"So Miss Johnson." professor M started. "Where have you been?"

"America." I answered. "Couldn't have anyone find me. Especially my parents. Or my sisters." I looked around hopefully. "They are dead, right?"

Everyone shot me a disapproving look. Everyone except Sirius that is. He knew what a relief it was to hear they were dead. "Yep. All dead."

I sighed. "That means everything is yours!" Katie said happily.

"Yew." I said unemotionally. "NO thanks. That house- not fun memories." I glanced around quickly. "Not really any here either."

Sirius laughed. "Agreed."

There was a pop and an old house elf walked around the table, muttering to himself. I stared in horror. Sirius saw my reaction and started laughing. "Not HIM!"

Kreatcher looked up at me. "Oh, the Johnson girl is back. Disgraced her family just like He disgraced the Blacks. Both of them should-"

"That's enough Kreatcher." Sirius snapped. Then he turned to me.

"Everyone else stays here, but I really CANT stay here. I have a small house a block away. Your welcome to stay with me."

I nodded quickly. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Professor M rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. 'Black and Johnson. Under the same roof. Oh. Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Disclaimer: mine no. Not mine

"This is your room." Sirius said, stopping in front of a door. "Mine's right here." He motioned to the room across the hall.

I nodded and threw my bag on the bed. Sirius followed me in. "So..." He sighed.

"Thanks for escaping when you did." I smirked. "It was a great cover."

He glared at me, then started to laugh. "Your welcome." He stopped laughing, then sat on the bed. Damn he was really hot...

"How did you get blamed for Katie's murder?"

"Christine took my wand." I said simply.

"Why?" Sirius questioned. "I mean, Peter always felt kinda left out, and he was...attracted to power."

"Christine was always...jealous. We all used to laugh because every time I got a boyfriend she would try to-seduce him."

"And would fail." Sirius smirked, scanning my body.

I smirked back. "Anyway, Katie started dating Bill in our fifth year. Christine got a huge crush on him. Then, at our last school dance, Bill asked Katie to marry him. Christine flipped. She killed Katie on graduation day."

"Buy why use your wand?"

I shrugged. "No clue. But one more thing, she never thought Katie was...good enough for Bill."

"Why?"

"Blood."

Sirius scowled. "Christine is a pure-blood?"

I nodded. "And Katie is a half-blood."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I hate all that pure-blood crap."

I smirked. "Maybe we ARE alike."

Sirius smirked back. Than he started asking questions. "Did you play quidditch?"

I nodded. "Chaser. You?"

"Beater. What were you going to do before you got sent to Azkaban."

"Auror."

"Me too. What about your family?"

I usually didn't tell people about my family. Actually, I NEVER told anyone about them. but he went through the same thing I did...

"I'm actually a triplet. I'm the oldest. My sisters-who I hated by the way- were both in Slytherin. My parents-well, they beat me on a regular basis." Sirius just nodded. "Actually, so did YOUR parents..."

Sirius winced. "Nice."

"Yeah, not much to tell. I did get away at seventeen."

He smirked. Again. "Beat ya. I ran at sixteen."

Of course, I smirked back. "You know what's funny?" Sirius started, "Your parents always used to tell mine how they wouldn't screw up and raise a blood-traitor. Guess they were wrong."

I laughed. "They never were that smart."

Sirius laughed, then watched me. "Too bad you weren't born twelve years earlier." Sirius said. "Then we could have had a lot of fun."

I smiled at him, actually smiled, for the first time. "Yeah, I wish I had."

TONKS

Tonks woke the next morning and kissed Remus on the cheek. "What?" Remus groaned.

"Do you think...Sirius and Adi...?"

Remus opened his eyes. "I guess we'll have to see." He sighed sleepily. "They are so much alike."

Tonks nodded. "Adi's longest relationship was a month."

Remus winced. "Sirius's was three weeks."

They both sat in silence for a moment. "No use worrying about it." Remus said finally. "We'll just see what happens."

Tonks and Remus were sitting at the breakfast table when Sirius and Adi walked in. Both were smiling. Not smirking- not giving that 'I'm perfect' smile, their REAL smiles. Tonks and Remus exchanged a look.

Katie smiled. "Adi! I want to hear more about you in America!"

Sirius pulled out a chair next to Katie and motioned for Adi to sit. She did, then smiled at him as he sat on her other side.

"What was THAT?" James muttered, staring at his best friend.

Tonks and Lily looked at each other. Lily leaned over. "What was that about?" Lily asked.

Tonks shook her head. "I wasn't kidding when I said Adi was the female Sirius."

"So...is that a good or a bad thing?"

"No clue."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. It was Harry. "Um...Hermione, Ron, and I are all going to check on something. We'll be back in a few days."

"Harry-" Lily started.

"We'll be back." Harry told her, shifting uncomfortably.

Lily sighed and James grabbed her hand as Harry left. "Give him some time." Remus said softly. "It's hard for him."

Lily nodded and bit her lip.

"So, Padfoot." James said, startling Sirius. "Tomorrow is a full moon."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Cant wait."

Tonks frowned and Remus grabbed her hand. "That would be a great time for you girls to hang out."

Katie squealed. "Yeah! Bill had to go back to work for a week! I would be soooo much fun!"

Adi started laughing. "I forgot that you talked with such...enthusiasm."

Tonks laughed too. Katie rolled her eyes. "You all used to make fun of me for that! We'll except for Christine-"

Silence. Then- "No more talking about Christine." Adi stated. "Unless your talking about killing her."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Right." He looked at Remus. "I guess it's set then. The girls can go to my house."

"Just how he likes it." James smirked. "Four beautiful girls at his house."

Everyone laughed, including Sirius, but Tonks did notice he quickly looked at Adi. Uh oh...


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Disclaimer: Still not mine

It was the night of the full moon. All of the girls were at my house- I mean Sirius's house. Right, his house.

I watched Lily as she rung her hands, and Tonks as she glanced at the clock every five seconds. I could understand, I mean the guys they loved were out there. But, why was I nervous?

"Come on you three!" Katie said, laughing. "They've done this before! They'll be fine."

Lily laughed. "I always worry."

"Me too." Tonks admitted. Then she froze and looked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. "But why is Adi nervous?"

Katie and Lily both turned to look at me, a smirk on their faces. "Yeah, Adi." Katie smirked. "Why are you nervous? Unless you have feelings for Sirius of course."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, though my heart was pounding. "You know I don't-"

"I know you never did before." Katie said loudly. "But I've never seen you act with a guy the way you do with Sirius."

I glared at her. "We're friends. That's it."

All three girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say." Lily said. "Look Adi, I really don't know you, but I do know Sirius. He's never acted with any girl the way he acts with you."

"We're friends!" I protested. But I knew that wasn't entirely true. Sirius made me...happy. Just him looking at me gave me a thrill. But I had no idea how he felt about me.

Tonks looked t the clock, then stood quickly. "The boys should be home soon. I've got to go." With a pop, she was gone, followed by Lily.

Katie looked at me and smiled. "Just think about it, Adi. I think you'd be great together."

I nodded and Katie smiled again before she left.

I sat on the couch to wait. I didn't wait long. Sirius stumbled in, then froze when he saw me. "Adi?" he whispered. Then he cleared his throat. "Wh-why are you still up?"

"The girls just left." I said. He shifted his gaze away from me and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I-um-" He sighed then looked me in the eye. "Adi-have you ever felt like you're completely missing out on something?"

I raised my eyebrows, then winced as Sirius limped over to the couch. I saw blood on his leg. "What are you missing out on?"

"Well-once Remus changed back the first thing he said was that he had to go see Tonks. James immediately went to Lily. I don't know- I kinda feel like I'm missing something." He said, meeting my eyes.

I swallowed then looked at his leg. "Then find it." I said, then before he could respond, "you need to do something about that."

Sirius looked at me a moment longer, then said slowly, "yeah, probably should."

I bit my lip, then grabbed my wand. "Just stay still." I knelt down next to him, then muttered a healing spell. The leg healed instantly.

Sirius smiled. "Why thank you. I just might have to have you waiting up every full moon." He looked at me so intently, I blushed.

Calmly I stated, "Guess so." I turned toward the stairs. "See you in the morning."

"See you." Sirius muttered.

The next day, Sirius woke and quickly threw on some clothes. He knew Adi wouldn't be awake for at least an hour, and he needed to talk to someone.

He apparated to his childhood home. "James!" he yelled. "Remus!"

James and Remus both appeared downstairs, both looked flustered. "Um...yes?" Remus asked.

"Adi."

Both boys groaned and sat on the couch, watching their friend pace. "I mean, last night both of you went home to the girls you love. I felt kinda-anyway, I walked in and there was Adi, sitting on the couch. This feeling-I've never felt it before."

"Love?" James suggested quietly.

Sirius turned sharply. "No. I don't love. Like. I like her."

"A lot." Remus muttered. Sirius glared.

"Okay, Padfoot." James said. "You like her. So what's the problem?"

"She-I-well"

James stared at him in shock. "What is going on with you?"

Sirius ignored the question and looked at the clock. "Adi will be up anytime. I've got to go." He apparated away.

Remus turned to James. "He's so gone."

Sirius and Adi returned an hour later. Everyone was sitting at the table when Harry walked in.

"Harry!" Lily smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Um...we might have a problem."

Everyone froze. "You see, the other night, Hermione was thinking that if all of you came back or...changed...then maybe other people close to you were too. So we went to check."

"Continue." Remus said."

"Okay. So, she was right." He glanced at Adi, then Sirius. "People who came back from the dead. Mr. and Mrs. Black, Regulas Black, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Aida and Amirah Johnson." Sirius and Adi were angry. Very angry. "People changed. Severus Snape, Peter Petegrew, Christine Hollows."

Everyone was watching Sirius and Adi. It wasn't good. At all.

"Um...Adi?" Katie asked.

"Not now." Adi said through clenched teeth.

Sirius glanced at her. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He grabbed her hand. "We're going home." He muttered. Then, with a loud pop, they disappeared.


	5. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
